Rebecca Mays
Sponsoring Staff Member(delete this section if inappropriate): Memnoch the Devil Faction & Division: UNSC: Office of Naval Intelligence: Section 1 Rank: Lieutenant Name: Rebecca Mays Race: Human: Caucasian: Swedish descent. Age: 37 Height: 5’ 11” Weight: 144 pounds Appearance: Short brown hair that comes just before her shoulders, with blue eyes, the female constantly has a look of superiority about her. Keeping her body posture straight and using her height to look down on other people. She is relatively youthful for her age, her body still remaining a curvy shape in some areas but things that come with age, such as wrinkles, adorn the females hands and face, but not by much. Only along the forehead and knuckles. The woman always makes sure she is presentable when possible, commonly seen in either a suit or her ONI gear, and always trying to stay out of the mucky side. Making sure she is only dirty when absolute need be. Strengths: Strong willed- Not easily bent in her objective and will constantly fight to defend herself or her job, or push to get her job done. Dedicated- Never straying off her objectives path and constantly staying on something till it is completed. Focused- Always zoned in on what she has to do until it is completed. Articulate- Well spoken and can get her point across intellectually and clearly. Weaknesses: Strict- Doesn't allow anyone she classes as a subordinate even the smallest amount of leniency. Pushy- If something she thinks should be done is not being done she will annoy whoever is responsible till it is done. Selfish- Very rarely cares for anyone else as long as what she wants is done. Biography: Born on the planet of Circumstance on the 15th of April 2512 she was very quickly raised to be a high class girl, her parents both having rich and well educated backgrounds and seemed driven to raise her the same way they were raised. She always given books to read was forbidden to watch TV, and from the moment she could walk she was taught to walk with her back straight and head high. Due to this the girl started becoming like her parents wanted her to be, snobby, strict and well presented, and this became stronger and stronger as the girl approached school years. These years eventually came, and almost instantly turned sour for parents, during her first year she constantly came home dirty, paint or the playground dirt covering her usually expensive dresses and clothes due to the fact she had been playing with the other kids. Her teachings seemed to had been flung out the window but come her second year she was quickly smacked back into shape, her parents grounding her or taking away things every time she came home like a "Poor urchin." As her school years continued she was constantly pushed by her parents to look down on the other children, and only be around people who have a similar background to her. However there wasn't a lot like her in her school, and those who were she never liked. Also due to her parents her grades never failed, always being at least an A- in almost every subject she did. Her parents never letting her fall behind in anything as they deemed it "Improper." Eventually. After she turned 14, (One year after Harvest.) she spent as much time as possible out the house, but her parents attitude had rubbed off on her enough for her to still follow most of their customs. Things such as grades and not hanging around with people who clearly had money issues, but she never took as strongly to it as her parents wanted her to. Which lead to several fall outs with them if they caught her talking to "Simpletons." As she grew up through secondary education her parents began to crack down on her more and more, eventually getting to them not letting the girl out in fear she would talk to someone who could ruin her teachings, leading to more arguments and punishments involving her. During this time however, despite the arguments, she began to start reversing back into what she had been taught, dressing formally even to go to school and talking to people with a superior or a "Snobby" tone. Leading to her becoming separated from almost everyone, including teachers and people who were like her. Rebecca, eventually at age 19 and completely fed up with her parents, decided the best course to take would be to join the UNSC. It would lead to possibly years of being away from them and she hoped that the Military could snap out her snobby talking and constant superior voice. She quickly enlisted into the OCS on Circumstance, her grades being more than enough and her physical and mental tests passed with ease, but with a slight flag of self-seclusion, which arouse during her time of being separated from most people. Her time at the OCS went relatively easy and smooth, aside from a couple of run ins with her superiors over her attitude, but when she got promoted, after a year to Lieutenant. ONI found her, taking interest in the woman due to her theoretical papers and her determined attitude, and she was offered a position within Section one of ONI, which she took up, without informing her parents this time. Seeing this as a higher paid excuse to spend even more time away from them, plus with a reduced risk of being shot. The time the now woman spent at ONI enlightened her about almost everything humanity knew about the Covenant, with the exception of a few things. Most of even the basic knowledge however was new to the woman, as she knew about their existence, but nothing them. She also took a keen interest in another alien species, the forerunners. Mays spending as much time as possible reading up on the limited knowledge humanity knew of them, as well as the further limitations on things such as classified content. However, as a member of ONI she was constantly fielded on the ground during UNSC operations that had high forerunner content or a important covenant structure, studying and taking back things for further study. This being her job since she started working at ONI. Not looking back at this choice of working with ONI or the military either. The higher pay, lower possibility of being shot and the extra time away from her parents making the decision final for her. NPCs: N/A Category:UNSC Profiles